


The one where they take a shower

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Cas are taking a shower together when Cas starts to get frisky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they take a shower

“I can wash your back” Castiel offered, pouring a generous amount of shower gel onto his palm. Dean looked back at him over his shoulder and grinned.

“Go ahead, babe.”

Castiel started to massage the shower gel into Dean’s skin, starting from his shoulders and neck, slowly moving down. He made sure to press hard enough with the tips of his fingers to help Dean relax, working the kinks out of his muscles. Dean let his head fall forward, letting out a pleased hum as Castiel kept massaging him.

Castiel’s hands moved down to his lower back. With his thumbs, he swirled small circles on the skin right above Dean’s ass.

“Feels amazing” Dean muttered. Castiel smiled, looking down to where his hands were working over Dean’s skin. He let his hands fall down to Dean’s ass and kneaded the muscle. Dean chuckled a little but didn’t say anything.

Cas let his fingers slip between Dean’s cheeks, dragging his hand slowly up and down, his finger traveling over his hole. Dean let out a surprised moan and looked back at Castiel.

“May I…?” Castiel asked as he kept moving his fingers over and around Dean’s hole.

“Yes, please. Grab the lube.” Dean nodded towards the small tube they kept on the shower rack. Castiel rinsed his hands before coating his fingers with the lube, moving back to his original position. Gently he pushed one finger against Dean’s hole until it slipped in. He pushed it in deeper. Dean let out a barely audible moan, leaning back against Castiel’s body.

Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s neck as started to move his finger in and out very slowly. Dean lifted his arm to press his hand on the back of Cas’s head to keep him there.

“More…” he whispered. Castiel added another finger.

“Do you want me to go faster?” Castiel whispered to his ear. Dean moaned again.

“A little. Not too fast. I like it like this, slow and gentle. I like this.” Dean mumbled before turning his head just enough to press their lips together. Castiel picked up his pace just a tiny bit just like Dean wanted him to and Dean’s legs shook a little when he first brushed over his prostate.

“You are so perfect. So beautiful. I can’t keep my hands to myself when I'm with you” Cas spoke gently against his neck. Dean let out another quiet moan.

“Cas… Please…”

“What do you want Dean?”

“Fuck me,” Dean whispered with a low voice, opening his eyes to look right into Castiel’s as he said it. Cas had to bite his lip to not to come right at that.

Castiel spent a few more minutes prepping Dean, he pushed in one more finger and spread his fingers inside of him to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him when he’d finally push in.

When Dean assured him he was ready Cas pulled his fingers out. He covered his cock with more lube before turning Dean around. He pushed Dean against the wall and Dean was immediately on the same page with him, lifting his left leg up first so that Cas was able to sneak his arm under Dean’s knee. Cas pushed Dean up and put his right arm under Dean’s right knee, pressing Dean against the wall. Dean crossed his ankles behind Cas’s lower back and slowly Cas pushed into him.

“Oh fuck…. Cas, please… move.” Dean moaned quietly. Cas started to thrust upwards into Dean’s tight hole. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck. His mouth fell open in a silent moan.

Cas kept fucking up into him, holding him up against the wall with no problem even though Dean was slightly bigger than him.

“Harder… Fuck me harder.” Dean moaned a lot louder than before. Cas did like he was told. He fucked into Dean fast and deep. Dean was getting louder and louder with every thrust. “Wait. Wait, fuck me from behind.” Dean suddenly stopped him, shifting as he tried to lower his legs.

Cas helped him to his feet and Dean swirled around, putting his hands on the wall next to his shoulders, pushing his ass back as an invitation to Cas.

Cas gripped Dean’s hips with his left hand and with his right he guided himself back in. Dean moaned loudly again as Castiel filled him up. Cas pressed his right hand on Dean’s shoulder as he started to pound into him, but soon he lowered the hand to wrap it around Dean’s leaking cock.

“Fuck, Cas, just like that. Oh shit…”

“You are so tight…” Cas breathed out, his eyes fixed on where his cock was quickly moving in and out of Dean.

“You are gonna make me come, I’m gonna come!” Dean almost screamed. Cas pounded into him harder and stroked his cock faster. In under a minute from that Dean was coming all over the shower wall in front of them with a loud cry of pleasure. The way his ass clenched around Cas’s cock milked his orgasm out of him.

Dean collapsed against the wall, Cas being the only thing keeping him on his feet. They were both panting hard and after a moment, Dean turned his head enough to kiss Castiel.

“From now on you are washing my back every day,” Dean smirked at him, the look on his face sated and happy.

“Gladly.”


End file.
